The Blue Nekomata King
by proverbsrus
Summary: Grimmjow died at the hands of Nnoitra but instead of being a nameless soul in the Cycle of Reincarnation, the Soul King decides to help Grimmjow fulfill his dream. Now in a world where Devils exists and there are no Shinigami, will Grimmjow accomplish his dream or will it be the death of him.


**Hello, everybody! I'm still not dead!**

 **Now for those of you who are following The Seven Crimson Keys/The Soul of Zero, know this. Chapter 4 for SCK is slow going but will hopefully start gaining momentum soon. As for SoZ, chapter 7 is completed. However I'm checking to see if Saddas74 is still interested in beta-ing it.**

 **Back to this story. I decided to take the challenge issued by blue-hart, to see how well we can do it. Blue-hart has agreed to be the beta-reader and a bit of a co-author. So hopefully, we can produce an excellent story for you guys.**

 **Now I got three story's to rotate, so I make no promises of quick updates. But I will do my best to try and satisfy you—The Fans.**

 **Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Kuoh Academy**

Walking the halls of Kuoh Academy was not fun. In fact, it was hardly ever fun. Especially if one was surrounded by weaklings.

"A king does not need to come here and be surrounded by weaklings…" Growling under his breath. His anger was going to get the best of him soon if something didn't put him in a better mood.

"But Kunshu-sama," turning his gaze to the black haired beauty currently wearing the Academy's girl uniform. "Isn't it imperative for a king to learn about the people who he's going to rule, nya?" The woman said with a smile on her face.

Giving a non-committal grunt of acknowledgement, the man continued to walk forward. Usually ignoring all the students but a certain trio couldn't keep their eyes of the black haired beauty. However, one glare from the man instantly told them "Try and touch… I dare you." So fearing for their lives, they walked—ran away as soon as they could. Which was fine by him.

They had to get ready for their club activities so as soon as classes ended they made a beeline for the clubroom, which happened to be located on the floor above the Kendo/Archery dojo.

"Welcome back Kunshu and Kuroka-san!"

Upon entering the room, both the man's knights Murayama and Katase greeted him by bowing.

Kuroka left the man's side and moved towards his desk, where she got up on it and laid down with her arms underneath her chin before addressing him.

"So, Grimmjow…" It actually brought a smile to his face when one of his friends addressed him in such a manner. "What are the activities for today?"

(end scene)

 **Hueco Mundo, Las Noches**

"I am a King… I won't… lose to you." Grimmjow grabbed Pantera and began to limp towards Ichigo Kurosaki. Wanting to prove that he is the King. That he is the strongest and deserves to be on his rightful throne.

Ichigo shakes his head sadly, showing pity for the Espada. "A true King knows when he's beaten Grimmjow. Drop your sword."

"Never!" shakily raising Pantera to do a diagonal slash, across this Userper's torso.

However, he feels a sword stab directly into him on his left side. Knocking him away from his opponent.

"Well, this is just pathetic Grimmjow." A haughty voice spoke. "You've been beaten, now die like the loser you are!"

Turning his head to the left, he saw the Quinto Espada, Nnoitra Gilga.

"Damn you… you bastard."

Those were the last words that Grimmjow ever spoke before his vision darkened.

(end scene)

 **Soul king**

Contrary to popular belief, the Soul King does more than just regulate the proper flow of souls. He is a being of great power. All souls will eventually come to him. In fact, when a certain universe thought that their god had died, the Soul King came into existence.

The reason being because, God did everything he could for that dimension and a different one needed his power and help. So by dying, he rid himself of the chains that bound him to that world, but not without leaving a few treasures behind to help humanity with its struggle.

No, this world needed his help more. He trusted Ophis and Great Red to do the right thing when it comes down to it. But this world is ravaged by creatures that eat souls for power and the innocent will become said creatures. So, he created a way to cleanse the Mad Souls and created an academy to help protect people and to restore the balance of souls.

Except one soul won't be joining the cycle of reincarnation. A certain blue haired Espada.

The Soul King knew, that is Grimmjoww returned to the cycle of reincarnation, he would lose what made him unique. What made him, 'him'.

So, the former God, now King. Decided to do something he had not done in a very long time. Help someone fulfill their dream.

(end scene)

 **Bael Mansion**

Lord Bael, head of the Bael household, was very tense. He was waiting outside a room, with Nurses, running in and out periodically.

 _I know my wife doesn't mind me having a Mistress but how in Heaven am I supposed to explain this?_ His thoughts were not very comforting. In fact they instead made him tenser.

 _Having a bastard child with a Nekomata… I only hope that he will be a bit better than Sairarg._ His mouth turned from nervous apprehension into a miniscule smile. _I love that boy to death but he's already three and I can still barely sense any Magic in him._

Putting his thoughts on hold as the door opened once again, but instead of someone coming to fetch him, she just ran to get more towels. _I wonder if it's because of his mother, not having the necessary control over her Magic. If that's the case then I'll have to_ —

"Lord Bael!" One of his servants came through the door, panting and covered with blood stains.

He looked at her, wondering if she'll continue. Unfortunately, she was too busy capturing her breath, obviously not used to seeing people give birth before.

"Yes?"

Coming out of her trance she continued. "It's a boy!"

Getting up quickly, Bael entered the room, to find his Mistress Kaho holding the sleeping boy in her arms.

The lad had very light blue hair, with green eye markings. Just by looking at the lad, he could tell that he was very healthy.

"May I?" he held his arms open, wondering if she would let him hold her.

She nodded her head in acknowledgement giving her son to him, with a smile that can only be described as pure joy.

" _Grimmjow…_ "

The Head of the Bael clan, blinked and looked around. _I thought I heard a voice?_

" _Grimmjow…_ "

 _There it is again!_ Moving his eyes from side to side taking in every inch of the room, and even sensing out every signature in the building, he could not feel anybody who was out of place.

Turning his attention, back to his new son, who opened his eyes, revealing blue eyes just like his hair.

" _Grimmjow…"_

Realization hit the Bael Lord like a ton of bricks. The voice was giving him a perfect name to call his new son, and by just looking into those eyes, it just felt right.

"Lord Bael?"

"Yes. What is it?" he turned around to face the Bael clan's current record keeper, currently writing down, the time and date of the birth.

"What do you plan to name your son?"

" _Grimmjow…_ "

"Grimmjow," handing the child back to Kaho, he then looked up to the ceiling, with a huge smile. "His name shall be Grimmjow Bael."

* * *

 **Obligatory Teaser Foreshadow/Backstory- Check!**

 **Chapter one is complete, and I will hopefully get chapter 2 out soon. Also, Kunshu means Monarch in Japanese.**

 **I hoped you liked it!**

 **Please, review, favorite and follow!**

 **Until Next Time!**


End file.
